My Heart Hurts
by Deathcomessoon
Summary: AU Naruto story. Sakura lives alone and is dealing with her trouble past. Why did Sasuke have to remind her of him?
1. Chapter 1

This is my First SakuraXSasuke story, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Pain make your way to me,_

_to I'll always be just so I ever start to think straigh__t_

_,This heart will start a riot in me,_

_Let's start, start, hey!_

_That's What You Get- Paramore_

* * *

Sakura had lived with her Aunt Kotori for as long as she could remember. On the day Sakura turned thirteen her aunt had died, leaving her to fend for herself. Her aunt had set up an emergency fund. So, money wasn't really an issue, but Sakura wanted to save up money for college so she worked her butt off at a restaurant. She hated not being able to hangout with her friends Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Hinata as much as she would like to, but she saw them at school. The apartment she lived in wasn't bad. It had a bathroom, small kitchen, living room, bedroom, and even a small dining room.

"Come get your food," Sakura yelled for her kitten, Nikki. She laughed as the small brown kitten appeared out of nowhere and started eating. The kitten finished it's food and started to rub against her leg.

"No more, sorry," She told the purring creature. The kitten, realizing it wasn't going to get more, ran off to find a place to nap. Sakura looked in the mirror hanging on the hallway wall. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a black tang top with a pair of black and white converse. She had her pink hair pulled up into a pony tail. All in all Sakura looked pretty. She got attention from boys since the 7th grade when she got boobs. She was now a sophomore in High School and a 36b in bra size, so she constantly had guys asking her out. She threw her back pack over her shoulder and walked to her car. It wasn't a great car, but it did it's job. It had been a gift from her friends, who all chipped in to buy it for her. She drove to school listening to her favorite Paramore cd. She parked quickly and hurried to class. Sakura took her seat in English next to Naruto. Who basically ignored her. He was one of the popular boys. Naruto and Sakura used to be best friends, but then came High School. Naruto's outfit usually had orange in them somewhere seeing as it was his favorite color. Today he was sporting a orange t-shirt with a regular pair of jeans. Her friend Hinata has had a crush on him since Kindergarten, but she gets all shy around him and starts to stutter. She has always had the feeling he likes Hinata back, but Hinata made her promise not to say anything. Sakura brushed the thoughts away and pulled out her Ipod.

Sakura hurried to lunch, hoping to catch her friends. In the hallway, she ran into Sasuke.

"Watch where your going!" He said dusting himself off. Sasuke was wearing a simple outfit that consisted of a black band tee and a slightly baggy pair of jeans. Most girls would have drooled at this sight, but not Sakura. Sakura hated Sasuke he was a rich stuck up jerk, who never had to work for anything in his life. He even had a group of fan girls dedicated to him. It just made her so mad.

"Bite me!" She growled, glaring at him.

"Maybe I will," He said walking toward her.

"Don't you dare," She warned backing up. She didn't notice the hall was completely empty now. She backed into a locker, as he continued to walk forward. He put both his arms on either side of her head, slamming them into the lockers. When he did this Sakura had a flash back and started to shake. Sasuke watched her expression change from angry to fear, and smirked.

"If you don't want it, don't ask," He whispered into her ear. Sakura shivered in fear.

"I didn't ask," She said, meaning for her voice to be loud, but it shook instead. Sasuke laughed and walked away from her. After he was out of sight, Sakura slid down the locker and sat on the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest.

"Sakura you alright?" A small voice asked. She looked up to see Hinata standing in front of her. Hinata wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and a pair of black flats. She had her raven black hair pulled into a high pony tail. Sakura smiled slightly at the shy girl and stood.

"I'm fine," She said, lying through her teeth. Hinata knew she wasn't telling the truth, but didn't press the matter. Sakura looped her arm through Hinata's and walked outside. She easily spotted Ino and Tenten. Ino was wearing a short purple halter dress with black heels. She had her blond hair down for once. Tenten was wearing her favorite black Chinese style top, with a short jean skirt. Her brown hair pulled up in its regular buns. Temari was sitting at the picnic table beside them. She was wearing a light pink shirt with a pair of short shorts, and a pair of wore black converse. She had grown out her blond hair and it now reached her shoulders.

"Sakura, Hinata!" Ino yelled, calling them over. They walked to the table.

"You'll never guess who asked me out!" Ino said excitedly. Sakura knew, but went along with it anyway. Temari just rolled her eyes.

"Who?" Hinata politely asked.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled, jumping up and down. Which Sakura would have thought impossible with the heels Ino was wearing.

"What did you say?" Hinata asked, curiosity in her pale eyes.

"Yes, of course!" The blonde shouted, "The date is this Friday, so you all need to come over to help me pick out an outfit."

"Oh no," Tenten moaned.

"It's not that bad, we could have fun," Sakura said staring at the girl.

"Not that," She said staring in another direction, "That," She pointed. Sakura turned to look, and saw why she was so upset. Neji was walking with a pretty girl at his side. They assumed it was his new girlfriend, especially the way the held hands.

"They won't be together for long," Hinata said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"He never dates one girl for too long, he says he gets bored," Hinata said staring at her feet. Tenten sighed she had already knew she had no chance with him.

"Look it's Naruto!" Sakura said, trying to change the subject. Hinata's eyes shot up as a blush cover her cheeks. Hinata looked at Naruto, who was walking with a friend of hers Kiba. Kiba's dark brown hair and matching eyes, accompanied by the fact he was a basketball star at the school, made him very popular. He had his own assortment of fan girls as well.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba yelled walking over to the group of girls. Hinata was one of his best friends. He knew she had a crush on Naruto so he dragged him over. Sakura knew what he was doing, so she helped him.

"H-hello K-kiba," Hinata said stuttering, "N-naruto," She started at her shoes.

"Hello Hinata," Naruto said, watching her.

"So, Naruto how are you today?" Tenten asked smiling. As she nudged Hinata closer. Luckily no one else noticed this small movement. Just then Choji ran by acciently knocking Hinata over on his way to the cafeteria for food. Hinata fell on top of Naruto, blushing like crazy. She fell so that her waist was in between his legs and her head on his chest.

"Wow, he must have really been hungry," Naruto said, "Huh Hinata."

"Yeah," She said giggling. For some reason this embarrassing moment they now shared helped her get over her stuttering problem. Which only happened around him. He stood helping her up, but as soon as she put weight on her right ankle she yelped with pain and grabbed onto Naruto for support. He looked at her worried.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked frantically. Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist supported her weight.

"My ankle, it really hurts," Hinata said whimpering.

"Here climb on my back and I'll carry you to the office," Naruto said to her.

"No I'm fine really," She said releasing him, but the pain got to her and she grabbed a hold of his arm again. He turned around and she climbed onto his back. She was still blushing, and she smiled weakly at Sakura. Naruto lifted her like she weighted nothing.

"Hope you feel better," Sakura said smiling. Hinata smiled back as Naruto walked in the direction of the office.

"Well, I didn't expect it to work out like that, but it worked!" Sakura said, smiling widely at Kiba.

"Yes it did," Kiba said, giving her a high five. Sakura gasped as a arm grabbed her from behind and a hand covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A deep voice whispered. Sakura knew that voice.

"Deidara!" She yelled squirming out of his arms," Let me go!" He released her and she fell on her butt. He helped her up and smiled. She lightly smacked his arm. She had been his friend for years, even though he was older than her. Deidara wore his usually punk rocker clothes, It was a band tee with a pair of jeans. He had his long blond hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"That wasn't nice!" Sakura exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Oh come on that was funny!" He said laughing. She childishly stuck out her tongue at him.

"Why do I hang out with you guys?" Ino growled.

"Because we have been friends for like ever," Sakura said smiling and hugging her friend.

"True," Ino said, laughing.

"Hey Kiba," A voice said. Sakura turned to see none other than Sasuke standing there.

"We have basket ball practice," Sasuke said smirking, "Hey Sakura." She paled and hid behind Tenten. She had no idea why he scared her as much as he did, but being her she tried to shake it off.

"H-hello Sasuke," Sakura said quietly. _Damn I stuttered _She thought to herself. He chuckled and walked away with Kiba following him. Sakura stood there in a daze. She would have collapsed it Deidara hadn't seen it coming and grabbed her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her up. He sat her on the picnic table, and stood beside her worried. He ran his fingers through her soft pink hair. Her green eyes were staring off into the distance. She ran over to the garbage can and threw up. She nearly collapsed again, but Deidara lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and carried her to the office. He set her down in a chair next to a garbage, just in case. Sakura stood, walking to the secretary.

"Can I go home?" She asked quietly. Another wave of nausea hit her, and she threw up in the closet garbage can.

"Name?" The lady asked going through papers on her desk.

"Sakura Haruno," She said slightly swaying.

"I'll need a parent or guardian's permission," The lady said.

"They're dead," She said.

"Oh," The woman said looking up at me.

"She's really sick can I drive her home?" Deidara said.

"Yes, of course. I'll sign her out," The woman said.

"Thanks," Deidara told her. He grabbed a hold of Sakura and walked her to his car.

"I can drive myself," She said pouting.

"Not in your condition," He said watching her, "Please don't throw up in my car. I just cleaned it."

"That's why I should drive myself," Sakura said walking away. Her car was across the parking lot. She stumbled and would have fallen face first, but an arm saved her. She looked up at her savior. It was Shino, a good friend of hers.

"Thanks," She said to him.

"It's okay, just be more careful," He said, looking worried. He released her waist and stepped back.

"I give you a hug, but I'm kinda sick," She said, resting her hand on her stomach.

"That's okay, do you have a ride home?" He asked her quietly.

"Deidara is driving me. Don't worry," Sakura said, reluctantly walking back to Deidara's car.

"Let's go then. I'm going to be late for 5th period, if we take to long," Deidara said waving to Shino. Shino waved, and then quickly walked away. Sakura got in the car. She rested her head back on the seat. Deidara drove quickly to her apartment. He was one of the people she trusted with her address. Only her best friends know where she lives. The car stopped and Sakura looked up. They were already at her apartment.

"Will you need a ride in the morning?" Deidara asked.

"I have Hinata drive me," She told him, getting out of his car.

"See you tomorrow," He said waving.

"Bye," Sakura said turning away and walking to her apartment. Once she got there she couldn't even lay down in her bed, she sat on the floor of her bathroom. Throwing up every five minutes. She clutched her cell phone to her. She texted her friend Tenten, whose mother owns the restaurant Sakura works at.

_I'm really sick, tell your mom I can't make it to work. -Sakura._

She texted then leaned over the toilet to throw up again. Her phone went off. Tenten texted her back.

_I'll cover your shift, but you own me. -Tenten_

Sakura loved her friends. They all became her adopted family. Sakura finally felt good enough to lay down in her bed. She curled up in her bed. Nikki, obviously knew she was sick and stayed by her side. She had forgot to feed the poor cat. She got up stumbling and went into the kitchen. She braced herself on the fridge and gave her cat it's food. She got a water bottle, remembering how her aunt used to tell her to drink water when she was sick. She chugged it, she hadn't realized how thirsty she was. There was a knock at her door. She walked over to the door, and collapsed in front of it. Sitting on the ground she opened the door. Temari stood there with her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. Temari was shocked to she Sakura in such a weak state. This girl barely looked like Sakura, she was pale and sickly. Sakura shivered and looked up, her bright green eyes blank.

"Don't come near me, I don't want to get you guys sick," Sakura said her voice weak. She stood, her legs wobbling. She leaned on the door, trying not to fall over.

"She's got a point," Kankuro said, receiving a death glare from Temari. Gaara just watched the poor girl try to stand straight. Temari wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist and lifted her. She carried her to her bed and gently set her down.

"Sakura you should get out of those hot clothes," Temari said, motioning for the boys to get out. She locked the door behind them. "I trust Gaara, but Kankuro on the other hand."

"I'm really tired," Sakura said as Temari steadied her so she could change. She pulled off her t-shirt and jeans, replacing them with a tang top and pajama pants. She laid back in her bed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Temari asked her.

"Yeah," Sakura said weakly.

"My number is speed dial four in your phone, so if you need anything just call," Temari said setting Sakura's black phone on her bed stand. Temari waved and left her room. Sakura wondered how she got such great friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second Chapter, I hope you like it. By the way thanks MollieBabiie for reviewing. I was thinking about taking the story down, but at least I know one person likes my story.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

_

* * *

_

_H__ow can you see into my eyes like open doors,_

_leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb,_

_Without a soul, _

_my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Bring me to life- Evanescence_

"_My number is speed dial four in your phone, so if you need anything just call," Temari said setting Sakura's black phone on her bed stand. Temari waved and left her room. Sakura wondered how she got such great friends. She clutched her small kitten to her chest._

_

* * *

_

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling like crap. She even considered staying home for a day, but then mentally slapped herself. She couldn't miss school, not even for a day. She had already missed half a day and would have to work hard to make up the work she missed. She walked into the kitchen and fed Nikki. Who purred and ate quickly. Sakura hurried to take a shower. After walking out of her bathroom smelling like her favorite shampoo, vanilla, she quickly dressed, putting on a mid thigh length skirt and Skillet band tee. She laced up her converse boots, that reached to her knees. She then remembered how she left her car at the school parking lot. She had told Deidara she would catch a ride with Hinata, but Hinata had enough people to drive to school. Hinata had to drive Ino who was grounded from her car, Naruto who recently wrecked his truck, and Neji who had his drivers license taken away. Sakura wondered if Naruto had gotten a new truck yet. It's not like his parents didn't have the money. They owned a quite a few ramen shops around the country. Even if he had got a new truck, the last thing Sakura wanted was to be a burden and not just to Hinata, to everyone. She always worried that if she asked for something, she would be considered greedy.

_**Flashback**_

"_Daddy can I have another cookie?" Sakura asked sweetly. He father looked down at her with blood shot eyes, ones that told a story of a hard life._

"_You greedy little brat!" Her father said, smacking her. She had been yelled at before but never had he hit her. Sakura was shocked to say the least. Then she felt her eyes brim with tears as she drooped her head. _

"_Sakura go upstairs," Her mother said, as the young girl wept silent tears. Sakura nodded and ran up to her bedroom._

"_You don't treat her like that!" She heard her mother scream, followed by the sound of glass breaking. _

"_What are you going to do about?" Her father drunkenly asked. _

"_If you ever lay your hands on her again, I'll leave you!" Her mother screeched._

"_No you wont, because you can't survive without me!" Her father yelled. Sakura pulled a pillow over her small head in a desperate attempt to block out the noise. An attempt that failed miserably. She heard the sound of more glass breaking, and prayed to god her mother was alright. Then it was quiet, except for the small sobs of her mother as Sakura's father slammed the front door and drove away._

_**End of flashback **_

_Where did that come from? _Sakura questioned herself. She never had memories of before she moved in with her aunt. She knew that her parents were dead, but nobody ever told her what happened. Now she saw why she had tried so desperately to block the memories. She grabbed her back pack and started to walk to school. She lived three miles away and suddenly missed her crappy car. After about ten minutes of walking a nice black car stopped beside her. She looked to see Sasuke smirking at her from the drivers seat. He rolled down the window.

"Need a ride?" He asked, in a I'm so hot voice. Sakura felt like punching him, but refrained from doing so. She was also busy asking god why he had chosen her to pick on. She was thinking of a smart remark to make him mad, when a wave of fatigue hit her and she fell to her knees. Sasuke's smirk was replaced with a worried frown. He got out and helped her up. Sakura normally wouldn't have even considered his offer, but with the way she was feeling she just might. He helped her to the passenger door of his car. She climbed in, careful not to throw up. He probably wouldn't be too happy if she threw up in his new car.

"Thanks," She whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear.

"What's your address?" He asked suddenly. Sakura looked at him confused. _Why does he want to know? _Was her first thought. The second was _should I tell him? _

"You can't go to school in your condition," He explained, "I'll drive you home." She wasn't sure if she could trust him with her address.

"Just take me to school," Sakura said, smiling very unconvincingly. She hoped that by staying positive she would get better, even if she felt like crap now.

"But.." He started before she interrupted him.

"But nothing, you offered me a ride, now can you just drive, I'm fine," Sakura angrily said.

"Maybe you should stop by the hospital after school, and get a check up or something," He stated before focusing on driving. She wanted to say 'Stay out of my business!' but something about the look in his eyes kept her quiet. They were soon outside the school, Sakura jumped out and ran to class. She sat quietly in her seat as her teacher gave her class a lecher. She inwardly wondered what that look in Sasuke's eyes was.

The rest of the day was extremely long and painful. At lunch she didn't see hide or tail of Sasuke, and wasn't sure if see was happy or sad about it. She didn't dare eat anything, in fear she would throw up, but guzzled four water bottles in an attempt to feel better. She told Tenten she wouldn't be able to make it to work again today. Tenten understood and told her she would cover her shift again. Sakura said that she couldn't ask for that much, but Tenten just said that she would anyway. Sakura gave her into a big hug and told her how much she appreciated it. Sakura practically ran to her car when the end of the day bell rang. She drove quickly to her apartment watching for cops. When she got home she collapsed on her bed, with a water bottle and some tissues. She sat there for about three hours, but her body refused to fall asleep. She curled up into a ball, when her bell rang. She didn't want to move, so she ignored it. She was shocked to hear the door unlock. Only her friends knew where the extra key was hidden, so it must be Ino or Tenten or somebody like that. Her bedroom door flew open to reveal a very worried Ino.

"So, forehead you let yourself get sick," She said walking to the side of her bed.

"No Ino-pig, I didn't let myself get sick. I just got sick," Sakura said rubbing her temples. She could feel the headache coming. Ino just sat on her bed and pulled out a container from her purse.

"My mother was worried so she sent me over with chicken soup," Ino explained, walking from the room. She came back moments later with a bowl filled with her mothers famous chicken soup.

"Remember to thank her for me," Sakura said taking a big bite of the delicious chicken soup. She practically moaned at the taste, Tenten mother may own a restaurant but Ino's mother made the best chicken soup. Sakura felt a pang of jealousy, because her friends all had parents and she didn't, but then she brushed aside the feeling and moved on. She loved her friends and they loved her.

"What about me, I went out of my way to deliver it and I don't get a thanks," Ino said pouting. Sakura could tell she was only half joking.

"Thanks Ino, I appreciate it a lot. You're my best friend and I love you," Sakura said hugging her blonde friend.

"I don't roll that way," Ino joked stealing Sakura's saying.

"Haha, funny," Sakura said, poking her friend's forehead, "It that a pimple?" Sakura joked causing her friend to run into the bathroom. She watched Ino check her face for anything. Ino turned around glaring at her sick friend.

"That wasn't nice I was worried!" Ino basically yelled.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, looking guilty. She knew her friends obsession with looking beautiful all the time.

"It's fine, just make sure you feel better by tomorrow night," Ino said, as she watched Sakura devour the soup she had brought her.

"Why, what's tomorrow?" Sakura questioned in between bites.

"It's Friday, my date with Shikamaru," Ino stated with a what are you stupid look.

"Oh yeah where are the two of you going?" Sakura asked with renewed interest.

"We're going to a fancy restaurant," Ino squealed looking excited.

"Okay I'll meet you after school tomorrow, okay?" Sakura said as Ino nodded excitedly.

"See you tomorrow at school!" Ino said running from the room excitedly. Sakura sighed and finished her soup. After having food in her stomach she was finally able to get to sleep.

**Sasuke's Point of View.**

"You drove her to school?" Naruto asked shocked. Sasuke felt stupid for telling his friends about the incident between him and Sakura. They were all sitting in his room playing video games. He had invited them all over. Naruto was being beating badly by Kiba at Left4Dead2, Shikamaru was on the couch trying to sleep, Neji was doing homework, and Sasuke was sitting on the couch glaring at the wall.

"It wasn't a big deal, I saw her walking and picked her up," Sasuke said, while his friends looked at him like he was crazy.

"You really like her don't you?" Neji asked, staring at him. Sasuke was shocked to hear this, he wasn't even sure himself. He thought of her face, how well her apple green eyes matched her cotton candy hair. The cute way she stuttered when she was around him. Her beautiful body, curves in all the right places. The way his heart pounded when she was near. _Wait, bad train of thought. _He mentally scolded himself.

"Your stupid, I feel nothing for her," Sasuke said, lying through his teeth.

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled.

"You just asked out Ino, didn't you?" Naruto asked his lazy friend.

"She's different, she's cute enough to make up for it," Shikamaru said, receiving a glare from Sasuke.

"And Sakura's not?" Sasuke spat at him, actually getting angry.

"Sakura got a hot body and a pretty face," Shikamaru said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well sorta," Shikamaru said lazily.

"He's got a point teme," Naruto said, joining the conversion.

"What are you going on about?" Sasuke questioned slightly angry they thought his Sakura was hot._ My Sakura, when did she become mine? _He questioned himself.

"She constantly has guys staring at her, and the fact that you are a complete jerk to her doesn't help your case," Kiba added, not once taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"I'm not a jerk to her!" Sasuke argued. He was usually just playing with her. He never really planned to hurt her or anything.

"Oh please, she is scared stiff of you," Naruto said, as his cell in his pocket vibrated. He took it out and smiled slightly and texted who ever it was back. Kiba grabbed the phone, and ran to the other end of the room.

"Do you want to go out tonight, Hinata?" Kiba read, as Naruto started to blush.

"You asked Hinata out?" Neji asked anger seeping into his voice. Everyone knew Neji was very protective of his younger cousin, and chased away anyone who even tried to flirt with her. Naruto was stupid if he thought he could get away with it.

"It's just she's always so sweet to me, and she's really cute…" Naruto stopped as he saw Neji face go red with anger.

"Why don't you guys go on a double date?" Kiba asked throwing Naruto his phone.

"What do you mean?" Naruto question, ignoring the death glare he was getting from Neji.

"Why don't you and Hinata, go on a double date with Neji and that one girl with the brown hair," Kiba said as he died in the video game. He cussed and turned towards the two.

"Tenten?" Naturo asked confused.

"Yeah that chick, she's pretty hot," Kiba told him, while looking at Neji.

"It's a good idea, that way you can keep an eye on Naruto," Sasuke said, glaring at said boy.

"I actually like Hinata, and besides it would only be the first date I wasn't going to try anything," Naruto said, looking innocent.

" Like I would let you. And about Tenten, I don't know," Neji said looking embarrassed for the first time since I met him.

"Do you like her?" Shikamaru said waking up from his nap. Neji's face paled and his eyes dropped to his shoes.

"You do!" Naruto gasped.

"Wow, the player falling for someone, never saw that coming!" Kiba said laughing, Naruto joined him, and even Sasuke was chuckling a little.

"I didn't fall for her, she's just cute and funny. She has also been at every one of the basketball games," Neji said looking out the window. Sasuke knew Neji had a thing for Tenten since he was in second grade. Tenten is a kind person, who always seems to be watching Neji. They both really like each other, but both are too stubborn to make a move.

"I'm not sure she would say yes," Sasuke said, watching his friend.

"Why?" The boy asked looking disappointed.

"She saw you with that one chick yesterday," Sasuke told him," She looked really hurt."

"I broke up with her during second period," Neji said quietly.

"Well, it's all set up!" Naruto said looking at his cell phone.

"What is?" Neji asked confused.

"We're going on a double date!" Naruto said excited, "Tomorrow."

**Tenten's point of View.**

Tenten sat with Hinata in their favorite coffee shop down town. They were finishing up the remainder of their homework. Tenten was sipping her coffee as Hinata was texted Naruto.

"Naruto wants to know if you want to go on a double date with Neji tomorrow night," Hinata told her, looking up from the message.

"What!" Tenten gasped, nearly dropping a muffin she was chewing on.

"D-do you?" Hinata asked timidly, "I mean if you don't it's fine."

"Why not," Tenten said, still shocked. She heard Hinata's thumbs hit the buttons, replying to Naruto. _Maybe I should have said no. _Tenten thought to herself. She was just about to tell Hinata she had changed her mind when Hinta spoke.

"It's all set up, Naruto, Neji, and I will pick you up, go to the movies, and probably get some dinner after," Hinata said, smiling at her friend.

"Oh that's right Neji doesn't have a license!" Tenten said, "What should I wear for the date?" Tenten was worried should she dress normally, or dress up.

"H-how about that one halter top, with a pair of skinny jeans?" Hinata asked quietly. Tenten thought about it, the halter top was really cute, but she had never wore it before. It was a pretty bright green color. Her mother had gotten it for her birthday, and she only tried it on once. It looked awful cute on her, but it hugged her body. Tenten has never been one to wear that type of thing.

"That sounds perfect!" Tenten said excitedly. The more she thought about it the more excited she was. It would be her first date since she broke up with her boyfriend, and it was with Neji. She's had a crush on Neji for like ever.

"What do you think I should wear?" Hinata asked softly. Tenten thought about it, Hinata skin went really well with blue.

"My mom got me this powder blue blouse, that would look great with that one jean skirt of yours," Tenten said thinking. It was true, Tenten's mother loved to shop, but Tenten was never a girly girl. She usually stuck with her Chinese tops and skirts. She always looked cute, but her mother insisted she wear fashionable clothing. Which Tenten took as an insult, she knew Ino was the fashion one in the group, but still.

"C-can I borrow it?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Of course, It will look really cute on you," Tenten said politely.

* * *

Well that's it for the Second Chapter. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks raven rose 101 and FKS for reviewing. I hope you like this Chapter.**

_I still hear your voice,_

_When you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams. _

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_- Every time we touch -_

_Cascada_

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.

_

* * *

_

Sakura awoke, looking at her alarm clock for the time. It read 1:00 am. She sighed and rolled over, trying to get back to sleep. It didn't work, so she let her mind wonder. Her thoughts imminently came to Sasuke. She covered her face with a pillow and groaned. Even though he was rude to her, she still had a crush on him. Even if she tried to deny it. She wasn't one of his fan girls, because she gave up on that immature behavior when her aunt died. She liked him a lot.

The way his dark hair went so perfectly with his obsidian eyes. The way when he was around, she stuttered and felt nervous. She didn't like his aggressive behavior, it brought back memories she didn't like. She pushed away the thoughts, clearing her mind. She got up and went to her kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of Nyquil from the medicine cabinet. After she took some, she finally went back to sleep.

_Beep, Beep, Beep! _Sakura pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock. She felt as bad as yesterday, maybe worse. She jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready for school. _Finally it's Friday! _She excitedly thought. She dressed in a black and red Paramore t-shirt, with a black pair of skinny jeans. She put on her old black and white converse.

She brushed and straightened her pink hair. She applied mascara and a thin layer of eyeliner around her viridian eyes. She looked paler than usual, but other than that she looked okay. Considering she was throwing up yesterday, she thought it was a good feat. She fed Nikki, who meowed happily as she quickly ate.

Sakura hurried to her car, hoping to get there early enough to catch her friends. As she drove to school she thought she saw a familiar black car, but decided she was seeing things. She got out of her car, and walked into the cafeteria. She saw Ino standing with the rest of her friends. Ino was wearing a tight blue tang top and short shirt, with black heels. Tenten was wearing a red Chinese top, a pair of skinny jeans, and red flats. While Hinata was dressed in a purple blouse, black skirt, and matching boots. Temari was nowhere to be found, causing Sakura to worry, but she thought she was being paranoid. Sakura made her way over to her friends.

"Hey Sakura did you finish the math homework?" Ino asked smiling. Sakura froze, she had completely forgot.

"Oh no!" Sakura gasped feeling stupid for forgetting.

"I-I'm sure if you e-explain it to the teacher he w-will understand," Hinata said, smiling slightly.

"I can't believe I forgot I'm so stupid!" Sakura said.

"It's not you fault you were sick, stop being so hard on yourself," Tenten said, hugging her worried friend.

"I just… I should of remembered. Now I'm gonna get a bad grade in math," Sakura said, covering her face with her hands.

"I'll let you copy mine," A deep voice said. Sakura peeked through her hands, and was shocked to see Sasuke standing there. She expected Kiba or Deidara to let her copy their homework, but not Sasuke. He was smiling slightly, not smirking like usual.

"Great," Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke slightly frowned, and reached into his bag. He pulled out the finished math sheet and handed it to her. She took it hesitantly, and read it over. Everything seemed right. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you," She honestly said, still slightly confused as to why he was being nice to her. Considering he was never nice to her.

"I need that back by lunch," He said, walking away.

"Wow forehead, Sasuke just smiled at you!" Ino said excited. Sakura just ignored her and looked at the ground, blushing slightly. Hinata saw Sakura was embarrassed, and tried to change the subject.

"I-I'm going on a date with Naruto tonight," Hinata said, watching Sakura's reaction.

"I'm so glad!" Sakura said hugging her shy friend.

"A-and Tenten is going on a date with Neji," Hinata added quietly. Tenten looked away, probably embarrassed.

"I'm happy for you," Sakura said, slightly saddened all her friends were getting the guys they liked, while she was alone, but she brushed the thought away. She wasn't alone in fact she was far from alone. She had her friends. They were her support, she needed them more than she would ever admit.

"All of you," Sakura added smiling and hugging her friends. It didn't feel right without Temari there. Temari was one of her closest friends, almost closer than Ino. It bugged her that she wasn't here. The bell loudly rang, causing her friends to scatter.

She hurried to her locker on the way to class. In her locker was a envelope, she opened it and sighed. It was another love letter from Lee. He was cute, but not really her type. She tried to be his friend, but it got hard when he always called her, his 'Youthful Cherry Blossom'. His letters were always sweet, but sometimes he went a little over board. Like the time he planted a Cherry Blossom tree in the yard of her apartment. Surprisingly the manager had let her keep it, but she was sure Lee had something to do with it.

She added the letter to her collection, and ran to English. She sat next to Naruto, who looked up and smiled. No doubt due to the fact he was dating Hinata. Sakura knew him and Hinata would be a great couple. Naruto needed someone like Hinata to be with him. Hinata's gentle nature, and loving attitude would be good for him. When he was younger not many had wanted to be his friend. Sakura had never known why considering she moved here after all that happened. Today Naruto was dressed in a plain black t-shirt, slightly baggy jeans, and shockingly bright orange sneakers.

When math came around she was happy Sasuke had let her borrow his homework. The teacher was being especially unforgiving today, he even yelled at Kiba who didn't do the homework. Sakura felt bad for Kiba, who just sat there listening to the teacher rant for a half an hour. Seriously a half an hour, for something as stupid as forgetting his homework. Sakura made a note to thank Sasuke again. She probably would had started to cry if he yelled at her like that.

At lunch she noticed Temari was at their table, but she looked really depressed. She looked like crap, wearing a baggy pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt. Without saying anything Sakura comforted her friend, hugging her tightly. If it had been Ino she would have asked what was wrong, but Temari tended to kept her sadness to herself.

So Sakura just sat there silently comforting her friend. As Temari had done for her so many times before. Even Gaara ,who usually sat at a different table with Kankuro, sat next to her watching her with worried eyes. Which was saying a lot, the only other person he did that for was Sakura. Gaara kept close to his sad older sister, and even offered to drive her home. She declined, of coarse, saying she had a test in English.

Tenten took a seat on the other side of Temari, rubbing her back gently. Hinata's eyes watched her friend as if trying to figure out what was wrong. The bell rang and everyone hurried to class, except for Temari and Sakura. Sakura figured she could be late for one class.

"What is it?" Sakura said, in a comfort yet stern voice.

"It's…" Temari's dark emerald eyes dropped to the floor. Temari shook her head, frowning. "It's Shikamaru," Temari continued, tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't understand," Sakura said confused.

"I told Ino I liked him, and she still said yes when he asked her out," She broke down sobbing, for the first time in years. Temari was strong, but still a teenage girl. Sakura put her arms around her friend and let her stain her shirt with salt water.

"Oh Temari, I'm sorry," Sakura said in a soft voice. She held Temari until she stopped crying, which was a good 20 minutes later. Temari had never cried this much before, except when she heard her father had died. Sakura was surprised no one saw them.

Silently she led Temari to a nearby bathroom, to clean her up. Temari splashed her face with cold water. Sakura silently gave her a paper towel to dry her face with. Sakura then dug through her bag to get a brush, and brushed Temari's knotted hair. When she was done Temari looked ten times better.

"Thank you Sakura. You're my best friend," She said hugging her empathic friend. Sakura hugged her tightly back, before walking with her from the bathroom.

"See you later, okay?" Sakura said, smiling at her blond friend. Temari nodded walked toward the direction of her fifth period class, which was probably half over by now. Sakura sighed and practically ran to class. She was almost there when she heard someone calling her name.

"Sakura!" A deep voice yelled. She turned to see Itachi standing there.

"Hey Itachi, what's up?" She asked her old friend. They had been friends since she was 13 and he held her while she cried over her aunt. He had been 15 at the time.

**Flashback**

Sakura was sitting outside the curb of her Aunts house. It was pouring down rain, she was completely soaked, but she didn't care. She had just been told her last living relative had been killed in a drive by shooting.

Her aunt didn't deserve that, nobody did. _Why couldn't it have been me? _She questioned herself. Tears fell from her eyes mixing with the rain. The only indication that she was crying was her deep ragged breaths.

She was freezing cold, but that didn't matter, nothing did. At least not to her anymore. She wanted to tell her friends, but didn't want their pity. She lowered her head allowing her unusual pink bangs to cover her apple green eyes.

"Are you okay?" She looked up to see a shockingly beautiful boy. He had long black hair, that was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His dark obsidian eyes were clouded with worry for the small stranger. He was probably a year or two older than herself. He was holding a large black umbrella that shielded him from the rain.

She shook her head, and continued to stare at the older boy. He sat beside her on the curb and wrapped his arm around her petite frame. Her body was now shielded from the freezing rain by his umbrella, which she was grateful for. "What's your name?" His velvet voice asked.

"Sakura," She said, looking at her shoes.

"It's a beautiful name," He said, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders. She hadn't realized she had been shivering from the cold. She blushed and lifted her eyes from her shoes. "Now Blossom do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I have been living with my Aunt since I was five, because both of my parents died. She is my last living relative that wanted me. It didn't bother me much, I was happy living with my aunt. She loved me. Today while I was at school, she went downtown to buy me a cake for my birthday. And was shot in a drive by shooting. And now she's gone and I'm alone. I know it's selfish, but I don't want to be alone" Sakura told him, her voice shaking slightly. His arm tightened around her and brought her closer.

"You're not selfish, you're human. You shouldn't have to be troubled with all that at such a young age," He smiled and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest, tears staining his shirt.

"What's your name?" Her shaking voice asked.

"Itachi," He said. Suddenly he slipped off a necklace he was wearing under his shirt. It looked like three gold rings on a thin gold band. He unclasped the back and put it on her. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "It's to remember me by," He said smiling.

"Thank you," She whispered, though she was sure she would never forget him. She looked up at him with bloodshot green eyes. He smiled calmly and continued to hold her until she stopped crying.

**End Flashback**

Itachi smirked and walked over to her. Any other girl in the school would think they were dating, but Sakura thought of him as an older brother. She wondered how such a sweet guy could have a younger brother like Sasuke.

"Not much Blossom. You?" She smiled at his nickname for her. Her hand imminently went to the necklace around her neck.

"A lot of drama going on lately," She said grinning. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I heard you were sick," He said, concern evident in his usually emotionless eyes.

"Yeah, but I feel a lot better today," She lied, nuzzling into his chest. He smirked and kissed the top of her head lightly. They were always like that with each other. "Sorry, but I have to get to class."

"It's okay babe. Talk to you later," He said, pressing his lips to her forehead, before she turned and hurried to class.

In one of the classes Sakura shared with Ino. She told her she couldn't help her get ready for her date. Sakura wanted to be mad at Ino for hurting Temari, but she couldn't. Choosing sides was something Sakura never did and considering she was still sick she wasn't really in the mood to pick a fight. Ino said she understood, but wasn't happy about it.

Sakura was walking to her car when her legs gave out and she collapsed on the ground. Her body was shaking and she couldn't seem to force herself to stand. She searched her backpack for her cell phone, but found she had left it at home. It wasn't like her to forget something. Just like today with her math homework, this cold must really be screwing with her head.

"Sakura, are you all right!" She turned to see Sasuke and Naruto running toward her. Sasuke looked completely panicked.

"Yeah I'm fine," She tried to say, but her voice caught in her throat and she started coughing. Sasuke's hand rested on her back as he tried to sooth her coughing. Sakura's vision started to blur as she passed out. Sasuke's arms bracing her as she fell backward.


End file.
